borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Powerful Snipes?
I recently stumbled across a level 58 DVL550 XX Fearsome Thunder from our best beloved, the Jakobs Coorperation. It possessed an average 97.7 accuracy, meager 0.4 firing rate, and a pathetic 1.0x zoom. HOWEVER! Sporting a clip of 6, it still managed to swindle itself into an explosive (not literally, mind) 1214 damage! Let me put a comma in there just so you see that i made no mistake. 1,214. This challenges the damages seen on the level 48 elephant gun, and with a clip of 6, it obviously has the ability to be much higher. SO! Here is my challenge to you. Find a more powerful sniper. If you have one, post the details. All bets are off. See if you can beat mine, and if mine has been beat, beat the one who beat mine. I'd just build the strongest snipe around for myself, but as of yet my version of willowtree doesn't have a quality 6 or 7 or however high it goes. also, i'm on the 360 so my options are limited without paying more money. Take up thy sniper, goodly rival, and knock my socks off. Yeti Yeti 04:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) i have a level 48 GGN5 Fearsome Skullmasher, from Jakobs, 6 clip magazine, it has 93.3 accuracy, 0.5 fire rate with 2.4x zoom, -52% damage, 200% critical hit damage and has base damage of 235 x6 making it have 1,410 damage Shrapnel 117 06:02, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : no, i'm talking 1 projectile. my 48 skullmasher has 274x6. Yeti Yeti 07:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) aw, i came close, found a rolling thunder with 1188, low ROF and very accurate, im still looking. believe me, this has been my personal quest since the game came out like the tim the toolman said ""More Power! bruhbruhbruhbruh"" good hunting suckas Hellz Lips 07:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I have a Fearsome Bessie with 1677 damage. : If it has decent accuracy and zoom, i wouldn't mind a dupe of it...I dunno what you're looking for but i have most of the perfect quality 5 class mods, some of the perfect quality 6 ones, and almost every orange weapon, some might be worth your time. GT Eye of the Yeti, let me know what you want. Yeti Yeti 21:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I have a 1,200 damage (approx) sniper with a 0.3 fr 97.3 acc and its got 2.7 zoom its cool add me on xbox GT:SadisticDreamer I picked up a revolver yesterday that had, IIRC, over 1100. I hadn't realized they made XX revolvers. --Azuarc 12:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ive got a lvl61 jackob's Fearsome thunder with 1506 dam, a RoF of 0.4, acc of 95.9 and a clip of 6... with a lvl60 skullmasher 323x6 acc 95.6 Rof 0.5 and a clip of 6. however i prefer using my lvl39 orion 590 dam 97.8 acc 2.7 RoF with a clip of 15 x3 static AND my lvl52 detonating cobra 990 dam 94.8 acc 1.2 acc clip of 5 X4 explosive AND ( i know i use 3 snipes) my lvl47 Volcano 810 dam 98.6 acc 0.8RoF and x4 fire... sooo ummmh i guess ive got a lot of firepower here Valtiell 01:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I got a Jakobs Fearsome thunder too. Dam: 1265 Acc: 97.7 Rof: 0.4 6 per clip, 2.4 zoom I think Liquid snipers are tactically stronger than repeating snipers, because of the high ROF and high damage in some cases. Like for example a Liquid sniper with 900+ damage and a ROF of 2.7 is far superior than a sniper with 1500+ damage and a ROF of about 0.5. Alright so there is some guy with the liquid sniper and another guy with the repeating sniper, they both shoot at each other and they both survive but as the "repeater" guy is locking his sniper again the "Liquid" guy can shoot him about 4 times in the head killing him. --User:720M37H3U5 I agree, with my orion, i kill lance 3 times faster than with any other snipes i have, because i can just keep shooting at them, pinning them right where they are. the splitting effect is also great because a lance soldier is never alone, unless you have killed the others............... Valtiell 05:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Im not sure as if the snipe has enough damage and ur a good shot killing lance should be easy i mean tey dont move round muck do they. i use kyros' power to kill them but blast snipes are the most damaging in general